


A Tale of Two Kingdoms

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the surprise assassination of the king and queen of Orlando, their footloose and fancy-free daughter is forced to enter an arranged marriage with neighbouring kingdom Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> A quick intro and testing the waters to make sure people actually want to read this. Cheers!

Ashlyn tugs at the golden tassels of the purple wedding uniform. It feels strange, marrying at nearly 30, to a woman she's never met, but the wedding and coronation ceremony have been in planning for over a year and by now she should be ready but to be honest, Ashlyn doesn't think she'll ever be.

"Stop pulling at the tassels, Ashlyn. You're making yourself even more nervous."

Ashlyn turns to face the voice, which ends up being Whitney, her best friend.

"Don't you think that I'm allowed to be anxious? I'm getting married in a day, Whitney, and taking control of the kingdom the next."

Whitney walks out of the doorframe and comes to a stop beside Ashlyn, "Ash, we've been best friends our whole lives. I know you, and I know that you're fearless, that you never back down from a challenge. This is just... A real life version of when we played Kingdom as children."

"Except there's a whole lot more on the line than losing our driftwood ships in the harbour if I fail."

"Ever the pessimist," Whitney says, rolling her eyes.

Ashlyn cracks a small smile, "You know it."

"In all seriousness though, you don't have to be nervous. I asked the ladies about Princess Alexandra and I've heard nothing but good things. She's quite beautiful as well, from what I've heard."

Ashlyn chuckles, looking upwards, "Excellent. I'm put at ease knowing my future queen is not ugly."

Whitney laughs, "Any ordinary man I know would be."

"But I am not ordinary, nor am I a man."

"Yes Ashlyn, you are the fairest maiden in all the land," she ruffles Ashlyn's flowing blonde locks, which Ashlyn quickly retaliates, mussing Whitney's carefully styled hair.

The lady quickly bats her best friend's hand away, "I have to go meet with a suitor, Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn pouts, feigning a stronger feeling of disappointment.

"I will most probably not be back today, but promise me you'll stop staring at your suit and get out of this room for a change," She says as she walks back towards the door.

Ashlyn pulls an exaggerated military salute, "You have my word, Lady Engen."

Whitney laughs, and pulls the door shut behind her.

Ashlyn immediately starts tugging on the tassels again once she leaves. "And stop tugging on the tassels, Ash!" She hears a shout from the hall. Whitney knows her too well.

* * *

 

The whole kingdom is abuzz the next morning, the royal wedding casting a cheery haze over the whole of Orlando. The port in the capital city of Priton is busy all morning, receiving guests from Washington in the masses. All over the capital, festivities are in every corner of the city. Squares are filled with dance and taverns are brimming with gossip.

The citizens are in heated discussion over whether Ashlyn would wear her late father's wedding suit, or commission a new one. The people generally would welcome the old one (Who in their right mind would pass up the opportunity to see their dashing prince in her father's suit of royal purple, gold accents and white accents? Surely nobody!) but they would also gladly welcome a newer one (The king's is old and outdated, and is purple even the prince's colour? Have we even seen her wearing purple?).

The other less fashion minded turned the morning subject towards the partnership of the two kingdoms, and what that would mean for trade. Most thought the arrangement would be highly beneficial for Washington, but not as much for Orlando. While neither kingdom was anywhere near bankruptcy or overwhelming debt, it is slightly worrisome for the much larger and wealthier Orlando to enter into total partnership with Washington, the smaller of the two is far more fiscally responsible and would hopefully balance out Orlando's somewhat extravagant spending habits.

But as soon as the clock stuck twelve, everyone rushed out of taverns and dances to try to catch a glimpse of the new queen, who was bound to arrive at the castle any minute.


End file.
